Games? How Fun
by Fire Kitsune
Summary: The year is 2250 A.D, Mr Higurashi has invented the ultimate RPG. A game based on any anime and real people play as its characters. Kagome and Sango get to play first. But what happens if they're stuck in it? rated R for later chapters


A/N: Hi there! I've been pretty busy with school...and summer. In school I'm happy I made it to 7th grade, and the fact that now all my friends (in my grade) are turning 12 while in Nov. I'm turning 13....(I don't want to grow old! Before I know it I'm going to have to get a job, pay off debts and taxs!!! Plus if I buy a car! OMG!!!) Well anyway during the summer I went to ANIMENEXT2004!!!! I met Richard Ian Cox and Moneca Stori! As well as Veronica Taylor, Lisa Ortiz...uh well you get the picture. They're so nice! Hahahahah, and now because of them it really boosted up my confidece in myself to become a voice actor, really it has. Now all I need to know is how to break into the over voicing busisness. And don't get me wrong I can do voices! A teen boy's, a young girl's, teen girl's and there is my normal voice..... WELL ENOUGH ABOUT ME ON TO THE STORY!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm broke!

Summery: The year is 2250 A.D, Mr Higurashi has invented the ultimate RPG. A game based

on any anime and real people play as its characters. Kagome and Sango get to play it

first. But what happens if they're stuck in it?

Games? How Fun.

Chapter 1 :Stuck?

"So Sota, this is the new game dad has been working on right?" Kagome asked her 10 year old brother. "Huh, oh yeah, but dad won't let Kohaku and I test it out. I think the prototype isn't finished yet." Sota said staring at the two pairs of white head pieces and controllers with excitement.

"Wow, Kagome, I can't believe after three years of hard work its almost done!" Sango said admiring the gadgets as well. "Well don't get your hopes up sis 'cuz me and Sota call dibs first."

Sango glared at her 10 year old brother Kohaku. "We'll let Mr. Higurashi decide that now won't we?"

Kagome's and Sango's parents were and still are best friends. When Kagome and Sango first met they knew that they would be bestfriends immediatly. With Sota and Kohaku it didn't go so well. But after 'joining forces', as they call it, to play a mean joke on their sisters, they were never apart.

Kagome's P.O.V

"Then its a bet!" My twerpy little brother yelled out. "Oh yeah? Whatcha betting?" I cocked a brow at him. Ahh I love teasing him.

"Well...umm..." 'Ah hah! I've got him.' I smirked and made a quick glance at Sango who immediatly caught on. We were going to do what every older sister had to do to her younger brother, pick on them.

"Kohaku, any ideas to help Kag's brother? Or does Sota always have all the ideas?" She challanged. 'Nice,' I thought 'cuz you see its all part of our plan, for 3 years we've been planing this and now is the perfect moment. Oh, heh heh revenge for that so called 'joke' you did to Sango and I will be so sweet!

_**FLASHBACK**_

3 Years ago

"Sango," I said trying to start a conversation while walking home. "I feel sorry for the first years," I continued. (Middle school in Japan is 7 - 9th grade. Kagome & Sango are 15) "Why?" "Why? Sango?! Where were you when Ms. Yukari, the 10th grade teacher, went to class 1-C and made scary faces, weird noises, flurted with Mr. Mihama and fell asleep on his desk!!"

"Was that when we had to do a project with the first years?" I nodded my head. "Then damn! I picked a bad time to go the bathroom." I laughed "Well hey, when nature calls you have to responed to it, right?" We just entered our lawn, because you see not only were be bestfriends we were also neighbors. "Yeah, Ka-" She was cut short because of the sight that was in front of us...

No our house wasn't on fire, nor was it painted pink...What we were staring at was much worse. What we were staring at was our goddamn bras hanging from a fucking tree!! And the only thing first in our minds was to scream,

"AAAHHHHH!"

and to kill our brothers!

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"What? Why you...Sango..." Kohaku stuttered. Sango still with a smirk on her face wanted to push it further. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"What about you Sota?" I joined in. They walked towards each other and turned their backs at us. All we could hear were hushed whispers.

Sango walked over to me and whispered, "I can't believe it! Kagome, we are so close!" "I can't believe it either, great job Sango. Now all I hope is that they say-"

"Ah!" "Heh heh," They looked at us with a mischievous glint in thier eyes that we learned to hate so much. Over the years we learned that while Kohaku or Sota are alone their just normal 10 year olds... But when together they bring chaos and darkness. I shuttered.

"If we win," Sota started, "Then you two," Kohaku continued. They looked at eachother and then to us and said, "Will have to do whatever we tell you to do for 1 month!" When we heard this alarms were going on in our heads. Sango and I both smiled. 'Cha-chin baby!' I thought. Our plan had worked.

Sango spoke first, "Then so be it," "The same goes for us!" I finished.

The look on their faces were priceless. They went off to play video games upstairs. "High-five Sango." We slapped hands. This might be the best bet I've ever made in my life. Why? I have 3:

#1. We already won the bet. The game was originally my 15th B-day gift. Sure its 3 years late but oh welll, my dad put his heart and soul into it, and thats the best gift he could give me. He knows it I'm sure. Plus with my mom cheering him on, I think he enjoys the hard work.

#2. The game was ment for older teens, I'd say 16 Its on online role playing game. Kind of like the anime **.hacksign** but here you go as your self. (No new looks, but new clothes.)

You see the whole point of the game is to make new friends, go on a quest and have that awesome journey you see in animes all the time. 'God how I wish Pretear was real and I was the pretear and had Sasami and Hayate (sp?) fighting to protect me...' I sighed. But the game isn't like that. For that anime type you'd need people you could trust and someone who would be the princess of darkness. Or in most cases all the girls would like to be the Pretear and the boys would like to be the pretears protector. You need a plot where multiplayers can play, because if you had 10 pretears and on princess of darkness, the game would be open ended for at least 9 pretears. ( The pretear has to stop the princess of darkness and there is only one princess of darkness, if 1 pretear stops the princess of darknesss then what about the other players playing?) But because there is only 1 system in the world so far so we can do pretear.

The game my dad's been making is supose to be a game that really makes you feel that your on a real journey, where you slay demons, use gundams or even call monsters from cards. This game was made for true anime watchers. But sadly its limited, you can't have animes such as Detective Conen (Cased Closed), Full Metal Panic!, Vampire Game, Hellsing , Marmalade Boy, and well you get the point...I hope.

and #3. There is no 3!

'Hah hah hah! I'm good arn't I? OUCH!' "SANGO!! What was that for?" I nearly yelled from the shock at how hard Sango can punch. 'Damn! She has a good arm. I would hate to get on her bad side!' I thought, cluching my shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kagome! I didn't mean to hit you that hard, its just that you zoned off and all of a sudden started laughing..." I blushed, "Oh, sorry! Um...What time is it anyway Sango?" Sango checked her watch. "Its 5:30..." We stared at eachother, "OUR ANIME!!" We both screamed.

As we made our was to the closest T.V, I silently thanked Sango, for snapping me out of my thoughts. If she didn't I'd most likely still be laughing my ass off for no good reason.

One Week Later

"Ah, hah!" A man's voice rang from the basement.

"Its done?" I said to myself. I rushed over next door to get Sango. "SANGO!" screamed as I bearly got to their door. Sango suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "KAGOME?!" She screamed with a frightful look on her face, "Whats wrong? You scared the fuck out of me!" "Come on, there's no time to waste!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her into my house down to the basement.

"Mama, papa? Where are you guys?" We continued to walk around the basement until we saw our parents in front of the new game, with our little bothers. 'Damnit,' "Um, Sango?" I whispered, "How the hell did we end up being the last people here?" "Your guess is as good as mine."

"So dad... Can Kohaku and I test it out?" "Yes, please Mr. Higurashi?" Our brothers begged as we watched from the sidelines, waiting for my dad to break the news to them. "I'm sorry boys but it's Kagome's choice on who plays first. Happy 18th birthday Kagome!"

(Kag's turning 18 today, Sango turned 18 last month)

"What?!" My brother screamed, "But why?" Sango's brother was perfectly calm. "Well, Sota this was supposed to be Kagome's 15th birthday present. I'm sorry Sota, so Kagome would you like to test it out?"

I looked at Sango, "How 'bout it?" "Sure!" We looked at our brothers. And I felt sorry for them. But then the look they were giving us was how they got everything, stupid puppy eyes!

"Were to?" My dad asked, "Um...How about 'A Feudal Fairy Tale'?" Sango's eyes brighten up immediately. "A Feudal Fairy Tale it is!" I guess my dad was just as excited as we were. "Thanks mama, thanks papa, this means a lot to me." I gave them both a hug.

"Ok, girls there somethings that you need to know before you play the game," Sango and I nodded.

" Okay, rule #1.:

During a game you can always pause by saying 'Computer Pause'.

"#2.:

You can never feel pain from any injurys.

"#3.:

If you die you can always start over, but the place that you end up in after the restart will be completely random.

"#4.:

When you enter a game you will have different outfits, but your looks will not change unless you are put into a curse, bitten by a vampire, or somehow turned into a demon.

"#5.:

The food, water or anything that you see is not real. They may smell, feel, or look real but they are not. For example: You see an apple, you cut it open, the juice smells real, seems real, but when you take a bite you taste nothing.

"This is because you are eating data, only characters who are really in the game can eat and really enjoy it. You see since this is a prototype, you two girls are the only humans and the rest are all computers." My father said.

"Mr. Higurashi, what do you mean by 'really in the game'?"

"Oh, Sango I meant the characters that were built into the game. Such as demons, fish, worms, spiders, bugs,-"

"DAD!"

"Sorry! There's just one more thing you need to know and must follow. You cannot fall in love! It will never work out and you would be giving your heart to something that never existed." I was blushing, a lot. In the background our brothers were laughing and my mom and Sango's parents were giving Sango and I a look that clearly said 'Oh please forgive him he's just making sure!'

"So Kagome, Sango, do you promise to follow all these rules?"

"Yeah Pa!" "Yes, Mr. Higurashi!"

Normal P.O.V

Mr. Higurashi gave the two girls a helmet like device with goggles built into it and a pair of controllers. The controllers looked like old PS2 ones. "Hey dad, whats this called anyway?"

"The E.T.A.W, the Excape To Another World. Now please step onto the two circles." He directed them.

The circles were a little raise on the floor. 'Reminds me of one of those containment tubes." Sango thought as Kagome and herself stepped on to their own circle. As soon as they did, the outline of the circle lit up and a sheild like mecanisim surrounded them. 'It_ is_ like I'm in a containment tube!' Sango sighed.

"This will help the data spread around to help creat more of a realistic image." "Just like in the anime 'Bast of Syndrome'?" Kohaku asked. "Yes Kohaku, you sure do know your anime! Well girls ready?" Mr. Higurashi said standing in front of a computer that seemed to be the head of all things.

"Yup!" Kagome and Sango both said.

Mr. Higurashi started the game. Electrical shocks started coming from the main frame computer. Then to where Sango and Kagome were at.

"Pa, whats happening?" Sota asked his dad frighted for his sis and her bestfriend. "I don't know son, you and Kohaku go upstairs until I tell you to come down okay?"

"Right!" The boys ran upstairs. Mr. Higurashi turned to his wife and his long time bestfriends. "Come on, we have to get them out of there!"

As soon as the four approched the two 18 year olds, there was a blinding flash, and all that was left of the young adults were their head pieces and controllers.

Mr. Higurashi dropped to his kness. "Wh-what have I done?"

Kag's P.O.V

As soon as I knew it I was there. "Oh my god! Sango look, its like we're really in Feudal Japan!" I looked at myself, what I was wearing... "Hah, Sango, I'm dressed up as the girl that fell from the well on her 15th birthday and ended in the 15th or 16th century of Japan! Uh, Sango?" I looked at her. She was wearing a demon slayer outfit. Her face was pale white.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"D-demons!"

"Wha?"

I looked at the direction she was staring at. "Oh, holy shit!" I screamed.

Preview of Chapter 2:

......"Kagome, I don't get it. The plot is the same, yet completely different, and the character names..."

"Well I think I understand it Sango. You know how this game is suppose to take an anime plot, twist it all up and make it you real life experice? Well I think my dad changed the names, removed/added characters so that we could make our ower choices and stop thinking what the character you dressed as would be doing during this or that situation."

"Oh, so its like free will. Wow, Kag, you dad's the greatest inventor out there!"

A/N: I'd like to thank Samantha Neary for letting me use her s/n, and Sam if your reading this could you send me the chapter 2nd chapter of The One and Only , yes the story that you threatend me to write before you moved away. Well until next time! Please review! At least **10** reviews and I'll post the next chapter! And trust me the chapters for this story are **_way longer_** then my other stories!


End file.
